The introductory chapter of Discover the World Wide Web with Your Sportster, Second Edition, provides a perceptive commentary on the present state of the Internet and the World Wide Web. Here, it is stated that the Internet is in need of an application which will transform the "much-hyped but difficult-to-use linking of computers around the world to being a highly informative, highly usable database and communications tool." It is further stated that the various available Web browsers (e.g. Mosaic and Netscape Navigator) all have difficulties and limitations which make them insufficient to handle the complexity of the Internet.
Part of the problem is in the complexity of addressing a resource on the World Wide Web. The World Wide Web uses an addressing system known as a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) that defines the location of a resource on the Internet. URLs are comprised of up to four parts: a protocol, a domain name, a path, and a filename. The combination of these four parts can produce a complex address for a resource. For example, the address for information on two-way pagers on the Motorola home page is: http://www.mot.com/MIMS/MSPG/Products/Two-way/tango/desc.html.
The popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web has spawned a number of Web-related periodicals. One such periodical is Yahoo| Internet Life, which provides reviews of Web sites.
This periodical includes a tear-out address guide having URLs for the reviewed Web sites. To link to a Web site of interest, an end user types into his/her computer a URL printed on the guide. Scientific American is another example of a periodical having a page of URLS. The aforementioned complexity of addressing on the World Wide Web can result in the end user typing a lengthy URL to navigate to a Web site of interest.
To facilitate ease in repeatedly returning to resources of interest to an end user, some browser programs provide a bookmark feature. The bookmark feature provides an add link command to allow the end user to add a resource to a bookmark list. Thereafter, the end user can link to the resource in response to a selection of the resource from the bookmark list. The end user can delete the resource form the list by way of a selection of the resource from the list in combination with a delete command.